


Happily ever after?

by roseshopes



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - No A (Pretty Little Liars), Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseshopes/pseuds/roseshopes
Summary: Story about their normal, happy lifes after A and A.D, with some drama, of course. What will happen, when A.D is gone? Will anything be like it used to be?*pll the perfectionists did never happend in this story*





	Happily ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> My first PLL fic. Trying to write something good stuff...

**First chapter:** Oh yes, you did.

 

"Hanna, where are you?"

"I'm coming, Spence!"

"Hurry!"

"What is all this?"

"Surprise!" shouted Aria, Spencer, Emily and Ali.

"I told you guys! I don't need a babyshower, not without Caleb."

"And that's why we are here." said Caleb, and walked in with Ezra and Toby.

"Yeah, and because Spencer would've killed us if we didn't come", said Toby.

"I'm glad you're here." said Hanna.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's start!"

"Calm down, Aria, I know that you are excited to be a godmother, but you have to calm down", Hanna laughed.

"What are we gonna do first?"

"First gender, then presents!" shouted Emily.

"Kay then, the gender."

"Any guesses?"

And then everyone started to guess the gender, based on Hanna's bump, healthy... until she told Spencer to stop measuring her.

"I just wanna be right!"

"Yeah, I can tell.."

"Okay, now we are going to reveal baby's gender! Are you ready?" asked Caleb and brought a white balloon to the room. 

Hanna gave a needle to Aria and Ezra. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Pop it!"

They did what Hanna had told them to, and the room filled with pink confetti.

"It's a girl!" Ali shouted. 

"Yes yes yes! I was right, gimme my price!" Spencer said and danced at the same time.

Hanna passed Spencer a candy bar.

"One, tiny candy bar?"

"You decided it."

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh yes, you did." Hanna laughed.

Oh yes, you did. 

 


End file.
